Bella and Edwards Story
by nostalgic-angel
Summary: Emmett helps Edward and Bella deal with a fight that happened, between them. Emmett OOC


**AN: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided against it because I wanted to make it longer so that I could write when Edward changes her. The next part will probably be all in Bella's P.O.V. By the way Emmett is WAY out of charicter. Soooo... ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward. Or Bella. Or Emmett. Or Rosalie. Or Jasper or.. Wait let me just make it shorter. I don't own anyone, as much as it pains me.**

**Em's.P.O.V.**

I stared up at the ceiling, completely and utterly board. Everyone in this house was doing something or other,except, of course, me. Edward was with Bella, like always, Rosalie was out hunting with Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle was at the hospital with Esme, who was helping out. Yep I was all alone. I heard shouting from Edwards room. Curious I listened.

"Edward Cullen your so stubborn!!" That was Bella, and by the sound of her voice I could tell that she was pissed off.

"Bella I am _not _going to take your life away! Your only seventeen!" He shouted, and I could hear how he was trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He wasn't succeeding.

"URRRR!! I HATE YOU EDWARD!!" I gasped. I had not expected Bella to _ever _say something like that. There was an eerie silence that ran through the house. And then I heard the door slam downstairs. And it was silent.

I listened for Bella, but all I could hear was her soft sobs. I could slightly smell the salty tears. I was now debating wether I should go and comfort her or stay out of it.

_Why should you do anything? It's not your problem!!_

_Yeah but I feel sorry for Bella. She must be so angry and confused..._

_Oh shut up!! Were talking about a silly human girl here!_

_Hey don't talk about Bella like that! _

_But she's a __human__ girl. Why should you care if she's hurt or not?_

_Because she's like a sister to me so SHUT UP!! And I'm going to see her! HA!!_

_Fine then. You've always been stubborn anyway.._

_Hey!!_ _Wait a sec! You can't insult me, because technically that's you so you just insulted yourself! HA!!_

_I'm not speaking to you._

(_**A/N that was Emmett debating in his wether he should go and comfort Bella or not. As you can tell the good side of him won.)**_

I got up and walked to Edwards door. I could hear Bella's sob clearly now even though the door was closed. Hesitantly I opened the door. I was surprised at what I saw.

Bella was clapsed on the floor, curled up in a ball. She was crying silently and I could bearly make out what she was murmuring but it sounded faintly like, "Edward, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." A pang of sympathy ran through me. I felt so sad for her. I was glad I wasn't Jasper and didn't have to feel what she was feeling.

"Hey Bella." I said smiling at her. She looked up startled. Her eyes were red from crying.

"H..Hey.. Em..Emmett." She managed to stutter out. She stared awkwardly at the floor and tried to wipe away the tears. She sat there for a few minutes and we both didn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to stand here forever?" I asked grinning as she blushed slightly. She sighed and I sat down next to her.

"Well me and Edward were...Um... You know kissing. And then he had to stop because it was to much. But this time he almost bit me. He came so close that for a second I thought that I was going to become one.. One of you guys." She said.

"You know you can say the word 'vampire'." I said. She smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Anyway he had to stop and stay away for me for awhile. He was so mad at himself for almost bitting me that he almost left, but I managed to convince him not to. And then I had to go and be stupid and bring up him changing me. Of course he said his usual response. 'I'm not changing you!' But I got really mad, and then really scared, and then both at the same time. Mad that he wouldn't change me, and scared that I would die and he would be left in this world all alone. Of course after a while we started yelling, I'm betting that you heard that?" She asked. I nodded and she looked down.

"Well. I blew up and as you heard said that I hated Edward." And that was when the tears came again. Stupid tears, I cursed.

"Bella please don't cry. I don't do well with tears." I said. She nodded and wiped away the tears, continuing with her story.

"After I said that he froze. I still remember the look on his face. It was so hurt and confused-" She paused and searched for the right words. "Almost betrayed. I had started crying after I realized what I said. 'I didn't mean it Edward!' I said desperately trying to convince him, but he had already turned to the door. But before he closed it he turned back to me his eyes more angry then anything and said 'Well then if you hate me then I guess I'll leave.' It was almost so quiet that I didn't hear. And then- he left." I was watching her with my mouth hanging open. Poor Bella, I thought.

"Bella don't worry. He knows you didn't mean it. You just got to give him some time. He has a temper you know." I said trying to comfort her. She leaned her head against my shoulder in a sisterly way and sighed. "My head hurts from thinking to much." She said quietly.

"Bella," I said. " Do you want me to call Edward and tell him to come home and see you?" I asked watching her face carefully.

"Would you?" She asked hopefully. I nodded smiling.

"Hold on." I said getting up and dialing Edwards cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before Edward finally answered.

"Emmett what the hell do you want!!"

"Oh are we a little bit peeved today?" I teased. He growled.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Edward I talked to Bella about what happened. She needs you right now."

"Yeah well I don't think so. Didn't you hear? She _hates _me. She practically screamed it for the whole world to hear!" Edward said. I could clearly hear the hurt in his voice and the anger that went along with it.

"Edward it was a fucking misunderstanding now get your stuborn ass back here and talk to Bella about it!" I yelled. I heard him sigh.

"Fine." And then he hung up.

I smiled at Bella.

"He's coming." I said smiling. I watched as she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks Emmett! You're the best!!!" She said clearly appreciating my, calling Edward. I nodded slightly embarrassed at her display of affection, though no one was here.

"Anytime. Beside's I already think of you as a little sister anyway." I said just to make her blush. But it was true.

"Thanks. And don't you dare listen Emmett McCarty Cullen!" She scolded me with a smile. I heard the door close downstairs. I waved good bye and hid in my room until I heard Edward close his room door before sneaking out and leaning against the door.

There was a long silence. I could only imagine the tension that filled the air.

"Edward before you say anything I want to explain why I said what I did." Bella said. I could tell that she was nerves.

"I'm listening." Edward replied his voice emotionless.

I sighed. He was still mad. Though I knew by his voice that he was more hurt then anything.

"Okay well here's the thing. When you were telling me that you wouldn't change me I felt two emotions. I got really mad that you wouldn't let me make my own deciouns and then I got sad because I didn't want to leave you alone or be fifty years old and have people think that I'm your grandmother. And then both the emotions formed together. And that's when I said... Well you know." I could tell that took a lot out of her just to say it. I listened carefully for Edwards response. He was quiet for a moment.

"Bella do you know how much that hurt when you said that? It felt like I was human and someone dropped a brick on my stomach. I felt betrayed, shocked, hurt and angry all at once. So.. Do you forgive me?" He asked, and I could almost picture his smile and how Bella would react.

"Me? Forgive you? I should be the one asking for your forgiveness! But I really am sorry Edward. I love you so much and I was stressed out that it just.. Came out. I really didn't mean it." Bella explained. I heard Edward sigh in relief.

"Bella. What would you do if I said that I would change you on Christmas Break?" Edward said after a moment. I could tell that it pained him to say it. It pained him to say that he was going to kill the girl he loves. It pained him because he knew what she was going to have to go threw.

"I would be the happiest girl in the world." Bella replied almost instantly.

"Then, I will change you on Christmas Break. _If _that's what you want." He said.

Bella squealed loudly. I smiled to myself. There was only silence so I decided that it was time to make my entrance. I opened the door and grinned when I caught Edward kissing Bella. He growled loudly.

"So Bella did Edward forgive you?" I asked innocently, as if I hadn't been listening. "As if you didn't already know." I heard Edward mummble under his breath.

"Yes he did and-" She paused checking with Edward to see if it was okay. "Edwards changing me on Christmas Break!" Bella squealed loudly. I grinned happily at her. And then she gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks Emmett. Not only for helping me get Edward back but for listening to me." She whispered in my ear, though Edward could hear everything clearly. I could see him getting annoyed so I whispered back,

"I think you better go and hug lover vamp over there. He's getting a little jealous that your not hugging _him." _I said grinning as Edward growled. Bella blushed but quickly hugged me one more time before going back to Edward. I quietly left the room.

_**Two Hours Later **_

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had just gotten back and I was disturbed by Alice's scream.

"BELLA I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! EDWARD IS ACTUALLY GOING TO CHANGE YOU!!" She yelled. I grinned.

Yep. I had definitely done my good deed of the day.


End file.
